Nyūmūn Academy
by X-Silent.Echo-X
Summary: The Yamanaka heiress was stuck in gawk mode: Nyūmūn Academy was a place for the most prestigious, rich, well-off kids in the country, and she was sent here for info on the infamous Akatsuki. Just great, and she's dragging way more attention than she planned. What they had failed to tell her is that she's supposed to come back with a fiancé! Just great! Ino-centric , Ino/multiple
1. Chapter 1

"Now Ino, is there anything that you don't quite understand about… this?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked as he said in his chair next to Ibiki. The room was silent for a moment or two; a bleach blonde teenager stared back on them with blank eyes.

"…I didn't understand a single word that came out of either of your faces." _Aanndd facepalm_.

"Ino-san, your 16, working for an important branch in the government for a year now; and yet you still are not getting this?" Leave it to Ibiki to make it said like a crime for his (only) student to not get something off the bat.

"I'll make this short and sweet," Inoichi said, fixing the mission briefing papers on his desk "You're to go to the school called 'Nyūmūn Academy'and pose as a junior there. It's quiet simple rea…" He paused as he saw his daughters gawking face. "Something wrong, Ino?"

"This is where she stopped listening last time." Ibiki sighed, having a hunch that he knew as to why she did it.

"Nyūmūn Academy… Nyūmūn Academy…" She repeated the tittle again and again aloud; her eyebrows slowly furrowed in frustration "I've heard that name before…"

Ibiki nodded. "It's owned by a man, Danzo, I'm sure you know him." Ino sat up straight and gawked.

"You mean that school for stuck up, egotistical billionaire's kids?" Ibiki sighed.

"Yes."

"I'm attending that school?"

"Yes, you're attending that school."

"The one with private cafeterias?"

"Yes, The one with private cafeterias."

"The one that has world record salaries?"

"Yes, The one that has world record salaries."

"The one where Uchiha-bastard goes?"

"Yes, the one where Uchiha-bas- Yamanaka!" Ibiki snapped.

"Gotcha." Ino smirked happily. "You can't deny what's on the inside!" Inoichi silently smirked. Only Ino could get Ibiki-san off guard.

"Now," Ibiki changed the subject, turning around. "You're going to be attending this school in order to see what a certain group of kids are up to." He gave her a yellow file, and she opened it, trying to stay calm. The first on she saw had orange hair, several piercings, and goes with the name of _'Pein'._ She tuned the page, an intelligent looking yet sophisticated blue haired girl. She thought that was the end, but the papers kept coming.

"A group of 10, huh?" Ino's annoyance began to flow "So how am I going to join this group anyway? They seem pretty legit here, with their records and all. Plus there's only one girl." She began turning again, and Ibiki nodded.

"Don't you recognize any faces in this stack of papers, Ino? She glanced at him, and then went thought the papers.

"Nope, nada, no, uh-huh…" Ino read all the names as well as studied the faces. Inoichi watched patiently, letting her soak it in as she paused a long time on one of the faces. "Ibiki-san, I'll be taking this assignment." She took one of the ten folders, and left the room quickly, leaving Ibiki and Inoichi to think if they had made the right choice.

"Are you sure this is a good idea to send Ino-chan, Ibiki-san?" Ino's step-mother, who had welcomed herself in the room a moment ago, was clearly visibly shaken. "You are aware of our relationship with _him_, right?" Inoichi put a hand on her shoulder, assuring her as he began to play with her long black hair.

"My Ino's a strong girl; you seem to keep forgetting that, Rimi-chan." Inoichi half-heartedly smiled,

"But she's just a high school gir-"

"Besides, she's dealt him before, you need to remember." Ibiki said, now firm on his decision. "Anyone else that we would send would have fallen for him, and a male wouldn't have worked in this situation. She's the best of the best in this situation." Inoichi put on that fake smile again, nodded, and left the room to go home. Ibiki sighed and dropped in his chair.

"I just want to tell her the truth, damn Uchiha's."

* * *

"Ino, your really set on this, aren't you?" Sakura looked up from the crumpled paper on the floor. Ino, who was sure that this was for the best, sat on the bed with the pink haired friend. The blonde hadn't said much of anything since she had handed the pinkette the paper. Not that she could blame her, however it was making the yellow walls look gloomy with the shades drawn and lights off in the middle of the day.

"Yes…" She mumbled just audible for Sakura to hear. There was more silence as she had finished packing her bags. As the blue-eyed beauty squatted to go through the bottom drawer of her dresser, an object found caused a wave of nausea to go over her body with full force. She put a hand to her mouth and dry heaved.

"Ino?" She had panicked and ran to her side, looking at said object. The blonde's eyes were agape, as she shook her head and ran out of the room. The girl's eyes had traveled back as she had picked up the object.

"Your first mission briefing, huh?" She mumbled and put it back. To this day Ino had never told her about what had happened, but had shown her the scar on her hip that was a result of said mission.

* * *

The first step was crucial. She had managed to get herself into the private plane to get her there; however, Ino had kept too silent for anyone's liking as she approached her destination.

"Yamanka-san?" An assistant around her age had asked as he fixed his strange white hair out of his face. The girl had done nothing but distantly look out of the window. She had turned her head to face him, causing the boy to make a surprised look that she had even hear him. "I wanted to see if you where ok." He had known the girl since she entered as a trainee. However, the blond had excelled at a _much_ faster pace, leading her first mission was he was only in the seventh rank. Most had said that it was just because she was an heiress and she had ties with the higher ups, but he had known better.

"I'm fine, Eras." She finally spoke, and the others breathed a sigh of relief to hear her voice. Eras flushed as she had remembered his name. "Just stuck in thought." She clasped her hands and put them in her lap, still looking strangely tired. He had such respect for the blond, watching her train so hard. However, he had never seen a type of exhausted as this. He bit his lip.

"Is it because of Uchiha?" She looked up at him, puzzled. The boy squirmed in his seat from where he sat across from her. She sighed with a ghost of a smile.

"Not entirely…" She looked up at him in a sorrowful, kind, thankful way. "But thanks for paying attention to my rants from when we were younger." He flushed and covered his face with his hand, turning away. Then he heard her laugh.

"Your white hair isn't helping." She smiled. He just kept getting redder.

"Yamanaka-sama, we have arrived." The plane attendant had informed her, and she had immediately gotten up, spearing him a smile, and stepping off. Her ponytail flying in the wind, her cargo boots tapped the cement and she fixed her long t-shirt. This school didn't have a dress code simply because the kids where so rich that the only thing that they consider 'revealing' is if it cost less than two-hundred dollars. Kids could really do what they want, considering how they mostly all just skip classes and at the right year take the G.E.D test. Really it's just a place for parents to dump their kids here and keep them out of their hair.

She had taken her first step on campus, putting her hand on the gate scanner to get in. It opened, and she took a deep breath. Most of the students are in the courtyard do to the beautiful weather.

Just her luck, right?

Everyone turned to look, not knowing who would be entering the courtyard at 11:00. Really there was no one who took the gate, seeing as how they had already figured another (and easier) way out. She kept walking, hands in her pockets, and sighed as some girl approached her.

"Hey, Blondie stay where you are." Wooowwww, so didn't see that one coming. She sighed, turning to face the brunette. She looked the girl up and down, wanting to be unappeased, but found no faults to her. "What's your name?"

"Tsk, your really annoying already, you know that, right? Already asking for my personal info and all." The brunette's grey eyes narrowed. She pulled out her hand, which was in her coat pocket, to reveal that her hands where in wraps, ready to fight. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"You really wanna play with me?" She asked anger in her eyes.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the Akatsuki's hangout is, do you?" The brunette was stumped at how the girl completely ignored her renowned threats, they were known all around campus and yet…

"Don't you fuck with me!" She cursed, lunging at her. Ino sighed, moving to the side and caught her wrist. Everyone was gasping, and a girl took out her cell phone.

Ino now had control of two of the girl's fist, taking her, curling under and causing the girl to flip to the ground, she coughed, and realized that…

"You won't be able to move your arms for 4 minutes and 35 seconds. Don't even try to counter attack." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, without even a scratch.

"Yamanaka, you know it's bad to use training against such low ranks." A cold voice filled the courtyard, even though it was just a mumble. A chill ran up Ino's spine, and she twirled to face someone who she expected to find here.

"Itachi." She greeted with a small mock bow. He sighed, knowing as to why she came. He noticed the girl had tried to video take it, although she was quickly caught.

"Miss, you should be aware of the rule, no cell phones on campus." She flushed, and a little bit too willing to give it over to him. He took it, deletes the video and gives it back.

Something tells Ino that that girl will never throw that phone away.

He had faced his attention back to her, and she felt the urge to scratch her head sheepishly and grin like an idiot. And thus, she did. He shook his head, and much to the campus's female population's demise, he again spoke to her.

"Come with me."

Oh boy was she in trouble…


	2. Chapter 2

"Look, I can explain, ok?" Ino wasn't comfortable with how much he had talked. I mean 7 words within the last hour! The only time when he talked is when he wants information or is angry. Luckily, he has remained silent as she was lead back to his dorm (which was pretty much a top-notch condo.)

So here she was, sitting on his coach, across from him and he sits leaning his elbows on his legs and holding his head, mumbling things that he probably shouldn't. She made a note to make sure that her posture was correct.

"Yes, that would be wonderful, Yamanaka." He growled underneath his breath, and Ino could clearly tell he wasn't happy.

"They just sent me to keep an eye on your 'group'!" She winced when she finished her sentence.

"Keep an eye on..." He shook his head, actually confused. "You can't be that easily fooled?" Ino's heart dropped when she heard such words. Her fist clenched.

"Oh really? Am the fool? Than tell me then, dear old friend, why am I in this god damned school?" She gritted, and Itachi ran through his hair.

"It was obviously to get you to choose your husband." .

"…What?"

"You're of age," He sighed. "You're the Yamanaka heiress, holder of vital and limited blood. Your father is a high-ranking esteemed interrogator." Ino was blinking, shaking her head.

"When he had brought the subject out after a conference with Inoichi-san; I requested that father didn't try to arrange anything. However, since I mentioned it under your best interest, he took interest in the concern."

"So it was your fault that I was cruelly tricked like this?" She whispered. "They expect me to come back with a boyfriends or a fiancé…because of what you said?" Not only had she never heard him talk this much, she's extremely grateful. It was probably the caffeine that he had drunk, but what does it matter. The one time he did, it was something harsh and world changing. "My father… knew about this, could this be why didn't, did he…" He nodded, and Ino had just shot up. Then she had actually shocked him.

"Well, since they didn't tell me, then I don't have to follow it." She grinned, an evil glint in her eyes. Itachi had seemed to return back to his normal self, however there was a bit of a grin.

"Hn."

"Hey Uchiha, can I meet your friends now?" He shook his head and got up, waving his hand for her to follow. After all, if it wasn't this way he knew that she would just follow him around until she found them. However, he hardly would call them friends.

She stepped alongside him, finally forgetting what the reason she was sent here. Really, this could be like a vacation. Looking next to her, she realized something.

"Is that a pastry shop?" She gasped, rudely pointing to the tiny perfect looking delectable shop. Itachi sighed as he debated to leave her here; she had more than enough money to buy it herself, after all. He saw the blond search through her pockets as she noticed something.

"I left my wallet on your table."

Of course she did.

Honestly, if he wasn't the mighty Uchiha, he would have facepalmed.

He sighed at her defeated look; in all honestly he couldn't just let her stand there. His eye twitched as he started to walk over to the stand, leaving a baffled Ino. He turned back to her, asking her silently what she wanted. She flushed, but couldn't help but to point at what she wanted. The thing looked flipping _amazing_! He toke out his wallet, ordered to the jealous worker, and turned back holding a small white box. He handed to her, and despite her pleas to let her pay him back, he refused.

"It wouldn't be correct if I asked you to pay me back." Ino's eye twitched, was that the only reason why he bought it?

"Thank you…" She finally whispered in defeat, her cheeks still turned a faint color of pink. He turned around for a brief second, before continuing to walk. She still looked down on the ground, biting her bottom lip for being so embarrassed. She then heard shocked voices from girls who are older than her. Then feeling pins and needles in her back caused her to glance, seeing the quickly return to their business. Tsking, she turned around. Uchiha had failed to notice, at least it seemed so. The blond approached them, and they finally looked her way directly. Feeling the evil presence radiating from the blond, they cringed.

"Your all useless."

They gasped at the bluntness, offended at the word. It was apparent that they thought their social status had made them everything the need to be.

"After all, a maiden in love can't sit there and let their love be outdone by another."

Shock filled the plastic-filled faces of the girls. Was she helping them? They looked at each other,before actually looking at the blonde.

They had completely confused the disappointment with anger. She was looking at them with sympathy.

"You should naturally try your hardest. Make yourself strong and independent; confident and straight-forward with what you want." They where nodding at every word,in amazement. Her long pale fingers curled into a fist, and as she put it in the air she smiled down at them. For a strange reason the 2nd years feel a weird heat on their cheeks.

"Yamanaka." She heard his voice and grinned, turning on her heal.

"Ya finally noticed, hmm?" She put a hand on her hip. She saw the slight rolling of his eyes as he turned around, leaving her behind. "Ehhh? Uchiha, you better wait for mmmmeeee!" She hollered, turned for a quick moment and held out her fist, winking. The girls finally did the same, and continued to watch in silence as she laughed and run back to the Uchiha, who had a good start. "Uchiha, you jerk!" Oblivious to the smirk on his lips, she finally cough up to him, training the only thing that kept her from running out of breath as she continued to 'scold' him.

"..." They girls looked at each other, leaning back in their seats and sighing.

"We're no match for her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Itachi, I don't trust my wallet on your table." The blond scratched her head, still holding the small white box closely to her. Not that she wants to delay this so called mission any longer. "What if someone finds it and sees my ID and a huge rumor spreads across the sch-"

"Yamanaka." Now back to his original self, the tone made the girl remember something:

Uchihas will never finding themselves bedding a woman, let alone in a situation like this.

Ino swore that they followed a nun-rout or something.

The blond sighed in a way of calming herself. He was right, but still, rumors will be rumors. Still, she still continued to follow in step of him, looking at the white box closely again. Not because of what is in it, but the means of how she retrieved it.

"Yo, ponytail!" An obnoxious voice filled the empty hallway, and Ino, thinking that the voice addressed her, blinked and turned slightly. However, upon noticing the look on her escort's face, she began to cough out a laugh at the nickname. This was before she noticed that the voice had an attention to talk to the boy rather than passing by, she actually turned at the approaching figure. "The fuck? Didn't you hear me talking to you?! Why the fuck didn't you st- well hello." As the silver haired young-adult noticed the blond, she really wished she hadn't. By the way that his purple eyes scanned her, it seems this guy isn't one for poetry.

"Itachi, is this really who you accompany in your spare time?" The younger heir sighed, running a hand through her ponytail.

"Hey, listen bitch!" His mood changes quickly, she took note. "I thought you would be tolerable, but hell no, you had to be a snobby bimbo!" As she gently put the box down on a nearby bench, the blond then realized that she had full intention to fight him, and took a deep breath.

"Listen, jackass," She snorted, crossing her arms and poking him in the chest. "I can be your worst nightmare, or do you wish for me to simply beat the shit out of you? Believe me; I can even make both happen! Or rather is my vocabulary simply too advanced for your money-high-pedestal?" The aqua-eyed beauty had no problem taking out a man twice her size, she knows that from experience.

Much to her surprise, the silver haired teen smirked.

"Alright, Blondie got some fucking backbone points." He looked her up and down again. "Nice ass too." This caused the girl to turn a pinch of pink as she quickly brought up her knee successfully to his gut.

"Who gave you permission to look?" She snapped, crossing her arms as the man couched in pain.

"You can do that any fucking time you want." This caused the heir to grow a disgusted scowl, noticing that her new 'acquaintance' was sadistic, and Itachi seems to not want to get into this situation.

"Do you really hang out with him?" She whispered, and the Uchiha shook his head. "Good." She smirked, turning to the pain-obsessed male. "What did you want, anyway?" She picked up the white box again, and the man blinked in thought.

"Right. Kakazu-bitch wants you." He nodded to himself, seemingly proud for remembering as Ino raised an eyebrow. Itachi began to walk, and the two people behind him found themselves arguing over showing the boy what is in the box.

"It's none of you business!" She defended, holding the box out of his reach.

"What the hell's in there that's so important?!" leaning over her shoulders in order to reach it, the blond had no successful way of moving him off and keeping the box, so she compromised her personal space.

"It's not the fact that it's important, it's the fact that it's none of your business!" Their voices where progressively getting louder, and people began to look in amazement at the two.

"I swear to Jashin that I will see what the fucks in the box!" Fully leaning on her by now, the two didn't even realize what this would normally imply.

"I don't know who Jashin is, but I doubt he will care if you see what's inside a pastry box!" She stuck her tongue out in a childish way, still holding the box out of his reach.

"What are you two doing?" An old and scratchy voice called, and the two quickly snapped their heads. "Public displays of affection on this level are simply vulgarity! Unacceptable!" The voice belonged to one of the higher elders on the school board.

"The fuck ever, old ha-!" Realizing that her reputation at home was on the line, the young heir quickly elbowed her company and bowed respectfully.

"I'm so sorry, this is a misunderstanding!" Hearing a '_kiss up_' in the background, the girl quickly glared at the silver haired sadist as she gave a small apologetic smile. "If you could let us off with a warning, I would be extremely grateful!" She gave her innocent 'never again' look that she has pulled many times on her father and even Ibiki. No one has yet to surpass it.

"Alright…" The woman caved, letting a wide smile spread over the young girls face. "Don't let me catch you again, got it?"

"Yes Madam!"

As she walked away, the two teens glared at each other.

"You're not going to cause anything but trouble, are you?" She sighed, rubbing her forehead. The Jashinist was about to reply, however someone stepped in.

"Hidan, why are you not with Itachi?" A somewhat raspy voice asked, and as the blond turned she saw a tall tan student, Cleary older than herself. He oddly enough wore a hat and a scarf around his face, only showing pieces of brown hair and green eyes.

"What? It's not like he's going to fucking to piss himself or something!" The thought made the blond unwittingly laugh, and caused the older student to notice her. Straightening her posture a bit, she gave a small wave.

"Ah, hi." What a lame greeting. The tall and tan student seemed to give a 'why are you talking?' look, and the girls eyebrow twitched.

"Hidan, what did I tell you about bringing your toys around?" It only toke the blond a minute to realize what he implied, and a vain popped.

"Well, it seemed that one's scarf had cut the circulation to his head." The shouter girl snapped, giving a similar look as she did earlier.

"Yamanaka?" A familiar voice questioned, caused the blond to turn, and a mix of annoyance and gratefulness.

"Sasuke!" She smiled, "I thought that you were doing an internship in the city?"

"Hn."

"Well, good to know you haven't changed." She smirked, not giving him an option as she leaned her elbow on him.

"What the fuck?! Why does he get the fucking warm welcome?" Hidan cut in on this 'warm welcome' with foul language, and the blond was surprised that she got to even get within five feet of him, let alone lean on him, and she wasn't messing it up.

"Well, because his first words weren't 'Well hello, babe'." The heir justified, the box still in hand.

"We do not have time for this, Hidan let's go. Now."

"The fuck ever, Kakazu." The girl waved, happy to get rid of them. In returned the silver haired boy stuck up his middle finger. She then removed her elbow, and the onyx haired boy seemed relieved at the action.

"So, you ganna tell me why you're here?"


End file.
